<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Coin Has Two Sides by NaoSa (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740258">A Coin Has Two Sides</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NaoSa'>NaoSa (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe!, Confused Kendra, Dragonwatch spoilers (obviously), Manipulative Ronodin, Other, Seth Sorenson - Freeform, Seth/Eve, What If Kendra lost her identity instead of Seth?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:46:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NaoSa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if you flipped it? In the book it may have been heads, but what if it was tails instead? What if Kendra had been the one to turn the Key Of Forgetting in Dragonwatch instead of her brother? What things would have stayed and what things would have changed? Where do her loyalties now lie? Who is the liar?</p><p>A story followed the idea of If Kendra had turned the Key Of Forgetting in Dragonwatch! What if she had lost her identity and went with Ronodin?</p><p>Rated General, but it is honestly the same rating as Fablehaven and that rating seemed to fit best! No cursing! Cross-posted on fanfiction.net!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Turning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired By Yakall! Cross-posted on fanfiction.net!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seth went through the bronze doors behind Tregain and Obregon. A foyer awaited beyond, the walls lined with weapons and shields; then a wide hallway proceeded onward, ramping steadily upward. Tregain grabbed a shield and a sword, as did Obregon. Lomo drew his sword, and Seth did as well. Pietro selected a knife.</p><p>From the back of the hall marched a group of clay figures, armed with spears, axes, clubs, and swords. A few carried shields. There must have been twenty in all. "For glory!" Tregain called, sword held high as he charged up the incline.</p><p>Obregon followed him closely, then Lomo next. Seth brought up the rear beside Pietro. Seth wanted to be first into the gauntlet, but hoped hanging back while the others fought might provide an opportunity to slip ahead. Either Tregain, Obregon, and Lomo fought well, or the clay figures fought poorly.</p><p>The clay warriors proved brittle, shattering when contact was made. Obregon soon discovered that bashing them with his shield was perhaps more effective than hitting them with his sword, and Tregain copied the technique. Two of the clay warriors slipped by Tregain, Obregon, and Lomo.</p><p>One focused on Seth while the other came for Pietro. Seth ducked a clumsy swing from a scimitar and, while down low, slashed his sword through two clay legs, shattering them into bits and fragments. The torso burst apart when it hit the floor. Glancing over, Seth found that Pietro had demolished his clay warrior as well.</p><p>The three men in the lead finished off the clay warriors and advanced to where the hallway leveled out. Most of the clay figures had broken apart so completely they might have been smashed pottery.</p><p>Seth and Pietro followed the others, but Seth worried that he was lagging behind too much. Holes riddled the floor, ceiling, and walls of the hallway in this level section. Spikes thrust out from and retracted into the holes at random, threatening to stab anyone attempting to pass.</p><p>Seth quickly realized the trick was to never line up your body with holes, which was a challenge, with opposing walls to consider as well as the ceiling and floor. There were some resting areas without as many holes, and also some areas so perforated that anyone hoping to pass had to trust a little bit to luck.</p><p>Seth paused where the holes began, watching the other men dodging, ducking, and jumping. A spike from the wall grazed Obregon's shoulder. One from the floor tore Tregain's pants. Pietro sprang nimbly forward, moving with more grace and control than the younger men, dancing from one foot to the other, twisting, hopping, and sliding.</p><p>Seth did not relish being in last place, so he rushed forward as well. He soon discovered there was a quick hiss of air right before a spike emerged, and he tried to use that as insurance against getting skewered. Seth followed the route Pietro was taking, a student imitating the master.</p><p>He checked the holes himself as well, but he consistently found the old man's path to be about as good as the patterns of holes allowed. Though Seth had a few close calls, he made it to the far side of the many holes untouched. The hall elbowed, and Seth found Tregain, Obregon, and Lomo once again battling clay soldiers, even more than before.</p><p>With a rumble, the walls of the corridor began closing together. Seth and Pietro charged forward. Seth dodged the downswing of an ax and pulverized the attacker with a blow to the chest. Obregon, Tregain, and Lomo fought their way past where the walls were closing, leaving six clay soldiers behind. By retreating strategically, Seth tried to isolate them and take them one at a time.</p><p>The clay fighters seemed to reach back before every swing, giving him time to anticipate and either counter or dodge. With weapons whistling nearby, Seth dispatched one after another, smashing four of the six.</p><p>Pietro dodged and slashed, taking care of the other two, but receiving a lance through his thigh. The hallway was now less than half the width than it had been when Seth had started, and it kept getting narrower every moment. Seth still had a good way to go before passing the closing walls, and a quick glance back showed him that Pietro was on the floor.</p><p>The old man tugged the weapon out of his thigh and tried to stand, but his leg buckled and he collapsed. Pietro tried to rise again and fell again, slipping on his own blood. Seth paused, the walls grinding ever closer together. A big squish was coming for anything caught between them. Tregain and Lomo looked back from beyond the moving walls. Obregon was already running ahead. After a moment, both men turned and chased Obregon.</p><p>Seth ran to Pietro. "Go," Pietro said. "It's too late for me. There is serious damage to the muscles and tendons."</p><p>Seth regarded the walls. They would collide shortly. He couldn't let the old man get mashed. "I'll drag you."</p><p>"We won't make it," Pietro said. He was right. Seth was sure he could still sprint past the moving walls, but not while dragging somebody. But he might be able to get Pietro clear if he went back toward the start, which was closer. Speed would be everything.</p><p>Seth doubted he could carry the older man fast enough, so he hooked him under his arms and started pulling, dragging the injured man behind him, the lean, shirtless body inadvertently sweeping up clay fragments. With the hallway tightening, Seth saw he had a chance but knew it would be close.</p><p>The only sure thing would be leaving Pietro behind, but Seth refused to let that be an option. Legs churning, muscles burning, Seth watched the walls close in until he could have reached out and touched them in either direction.</p><p>With a final burst of effort, Seth made it past the narrowing hall, and a few steps later had dragged Pietro clear. The walls ground together with a crunch of clay fragments and then became still. Since the moving walls stretched from the floor to the ceiling, there was now no way to proceed.</p><p>"Thank you," Pietro said, panting.</p><p>"You're welcome," Seth replied, gasping for air.</p><p>"You won't win the trophy," Pietro said.</p><p>"I couldn't leave you," Seth said.</p><p>"Why not?" Pietro asked.</p><p>"There was a chance I could save you."</p><p>Pietro reached into the pocket of his pants and produced a jade key. "And I saved this for you or I should say, your sister. There is indeed a trophy at the end of the gauntlet, but it doesn't matter. The Key of Forgetting is the reason you all came here. Go, I'll be all right."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Seth asked.</p><p>Pietro stood, smirked, took a spinning jump into the air, and landed as a dwarf. He winked, clapped his hands, and vanished. Seth was baffled by what he had just seen.</p><p>The old man was clearly magical. Some kind of shape-shifter? Holding the key tightly, Seth turned back toward the start of the gauntlet. He found that no spikes issued from the holes anymore, but he kept a wary eye on them until he had crossed that area. He ran down the incline and out through the bronze doors, then charged into the black rectangle in the wall.</p><hr/><p>Kendra withdrew down a hall beside Lockland, about a dozen golden figures coming their way at the speed an ordinary person would walk. The movements of the statues were not fast, but they were no longer terribly slow, either. Kendra knew there was no way to dodge forward through so many.</p><p>She held the Banishment Rod, having taken it from the atrium. She and Lockland had retreated farther away as the golden statues began to show up. Unfortunately, removing the rod from the socket had not hidden the black door.</p><p>"This way," Lockland said, guiding her around a corner. Kendra suspected that without his knowledge of the castle's twists and turns, the golden figures would have already apprehended her. They rounded another corner to find eight golden statues coming down the hall.</p><p>"They're getting faster," Kendra said.</p><p>"From now until sunrise, it only gets worse," Lockland said. "Change of plans. Follow me."</p><p>She stayed right behind him, but before long another group of golden statues cut them off. They doubled back to find yet another group closing in. "We're in trouble," Lockland said. "I didn't want to get too far from the atrium. I wanted to work around them and keep a way back open. And now we might be sunk."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Kendra asked.</p><p>"They're making a coordinated effort to cut off all escape routes," Lockland said. "Earlier we might have tried splitting up. That will no longer help much. One last chance."</p><p>He went through a door into an empty room. It connected to another vacant room. And another. They came out into a hall with a dead end in one direction and a bunch of golden statues coming from the other way. Doubling back, they found golden statues striding through the rooms they had just crossed.</p><p>"What do we do?" Kendra asked, trying not to let panic take over.</p><p>"Create what space we can," Lockland said. He led Kendra back out into the hall, and they ran to the dead end. At least twenty golden statues advanced toward them. "They can't change you while you wear the glove," Lockland said. "But they can grab you. Turn me to platinum."</p><p>"No," Kendra said.</p><p>"Hurry, or they'll turn me to gold and I'll be working against you," Lockland said.</p><p>"Turn me to platinum, tell me to protect you, then follow me. Once I make an opening, move as fast as you can. Don't let them take hold of you. There is still a chance you can slip through without getting apprehended."</p><p>With the nearest of the golden statues less than ten paces away, Kendra took Lockland by the hand with her gloved hand. Platinum spread quickly down his arm and across him until he was entirely transformed.</p><p>"Protect me," she said, feeling terrible for changing him and worried that it would all be for nothing. The platinum statue of Lockland walked toward the golden statues, moving no quicker than they did. He locked hands with the first statue he met, twisting her aside, and jostled into some others.</p><p>Kendra dashed into the narrow gap he made. The golden figures crowded together, hemming her in. The Banishment Rod was wrested from her grip. And then metallic hands closed around her wrists and ankles, holding her firmly.</p><hr/><p>Key of Forgetting in hand, Seth stepped into the atrium to find Celebrant waiting with at least forty golden statues. Down one hallway, golden statues were fending off silver ones. A couple of the golden figures held Kendra between them.</p><p>She still wore the platinum glove. Celebrant held the Banishment Rod. Seth's memories returned in a flood. He recalled not just what had happened inside the gauntlet but all his old memories as well. He tried to subtly slip the key into a pocket. Humbuggle appeared just a few feet in front of him.</p><p>"Well done, lad," the dwarf said. "I'm surprised you have come so far so fast. One last rhyme before the end."</p><p>"Do not interfere with my advantage, dwarf," Celebrant said.</p><p>Humbuggle raised both hands. "I don't play favorites. I'm here with information. You should want it as much as they do."</p><p>"Go on," Celebrant said.</p><p>Humbuggle cleared his throat and straightened his vest, then recited:</p><p>The power of the Wizenstone</p><p>Was never meant for man to own</p><p>A single door impedes your way</p><p>Where golden crest shines in the day</p><p>The prize beyond compare is near</p><p>You still have reason left to fear</p><p>If you should choose to turn the key</p><p>The price is your identity</p><p>"My identity?" Seth asked.</p><p>"Key of Forgetting," Humbuggle said. "Steep price for a big prize. Good luck!" The dwarf clapped his hands and vanished.</p><p>"You have the key," Celebrant said, glowering at Seth. "Maybe not," Seth replied.</p><p>"I saw you put it in your pocket," Celebrant said.</p><p>"Maybe that was a candy bar," Seth tried.</p><p>"It was a key made of jade," Celebrant said. "And Humbuggle congratulated you." Seth removed it from his pocket.</p><p>Celebrant smiled. "Well done. This has been quite a game."</p><p>"If you say so," Seth said.</p><p>"What if I gave you and your sister a sporting chance?" Celebrant said.</p><p>"I'd be incredibly suspicious," Seth said.</p><p>"Taking the glove from Kendra and turning her to gold would be no problem," Celebrant said. "Same with changing you to gold. But that would end our game, and dragons love a good hunt. I haven't had such sport in ages. And wouldn't you prefer a small chance over none?"</p><p>"I'm listening," Seth said.</p><p>"Do you know where the golden crest shines in the day?" Celebrant asked.</p><p>Seth glanced at Kendra. She shrugged. "Not really," Seth said.</p><p>"The second-highest tower of this castle has a golden crest on the outside," Celebrant said. "The tallest tower does not. There are only two locked doors in this entire castle. Have you noticed the doors are all unlocked? Even in the dungeon."</p><p>"Now that you mention it, yes," Seth said.</p><p>"The room atop the tallest tower is locked and holds the king and queen," Celebrant said. "The second-highest tower is also locked. And there is a golden crest on the outside of the tower. And the room has no windows."</p><p>"Sounds like a candidate," Seth said.</p><p>"You get there by taking that hall," Celebrant said, pointing. "Turn left at the first intersection. After the turn, the hall leads into a room with a big chandelier. At the rear of the room are two staircases. Take the right one. Go down the hall and up the stairs at the end."</p><p>"This seems like a lot of help," Seth said.</p><p>"I am giving you a head start," Celebrant said. "Use it how you prefer." He turned toward Kendra. "Release the girl."</p><p>The golden statues holding Kendra let go of her. "Clear the way," Celebrant said, and the golden statues opened a path to the hall he had first indicated. He repeated his instructions.</p><p>"Can we have the rod?" Kendra asked. Celebrant grinned. "I can't make this too easy. Go, if you choose. I won't be far behind."</p><p>Seth glanced at Kendra. She gave a nod. They started running. "You know this is a trick," Seth said. "He just wants us to open the door."</p><p>"And it's the one chance we have," Kendra said. "Better than getting turned to gold."</p><p>"I agree," Seth said. "Celebrant had us. Now we have some room to move. Where is Lockland?"</p><p>"We got cornered, so I turned him to platinum," Kendra said. "It was to keep him from getting changed to gold."</p><p>They reached an intersection. To the right, Seth saw golden statues approaching at a quick walk. He and Kendra turned left. "Obregon and Tregain joined Lomo and me in the gauntlet," Seth said. "If they all live, they'll come out before long."</p><p>"Nobody else?" Kendra asked. "The dwarf was there in disguise," Seth said. He noticed more golden statues coming their way down a side hall.</p><p>"We still don't know who made the gong ring," Kendra said. "The late arrival."</p><p>"Stay ready for anything," Seth said. They arrived at the room with the large chandelier.</p><p>"Do we go to the tower?" Kendra asked.</p><p>Seth slowed, walking toward the stairs at the back of the room. "What if we run off and hide? Could that work?"</p><p>"I don't think so," Kendra said, wishing she could say otherwise. "We can't leave the castle, and wherever we hide, they will eventually find us."</p><p>Seth nodded. "Plus I think the statues are corralling us. Or maybe just still after us. They won't slow until sunrise."</p><p>"But to risk your identity?" Kendra asked. "To forget yourself?"</p><p>"It's obvious Celebrant wants somebody else to unlock the door," Seth said. "Enough that he's letting us do it unsupervised."</p><p>They reached the right-hand stairs at the rear of the room. "Do you think turning the key has to be voluntary?"</p><p>Kendra asked. "Looks like Celebrant thinks so," Seth said. "The poem talks about choosing."</p><p>"Do we keep going?" Kendra asked. Golden statues entered the far side of the room. Seth started up the stairs.</p><p>"If we're too slow, Celebrant may catch up," Seth said. "Getting to the door first is better than getting caught again."</p><p>"Lomo will get mobbed when he comes out of the black door," Kendra said. "We're out of allies."</p><p>"This door is the last obstacle," Seth said. "We can do this. I'm going to open it. Once I do, I'll probably forget a lot. When I went for the key, I lost so many memories, but I kept a sense of who I was. Losing my identity sounds more extreme. Hopefully, when you get the Wizenstone and end the game, my memories will return like they did when I left the gauntlet."</p><p>They rushed down a hall to a winding stairway. No golden statues were currently in view. "I don't have the Banishment Rod," Kendra said. "If the Wizenstone is so powerful, you can use that to fight off the demon," Seth said.</p><p>"I don't know how the Wizenstone works," Kendra said. "The poem warned it's not for people to own."</p><p>"We can't let Celebrant get it," Seth said. "We have to flip this on them somehow."</p><p>"We could try to ditch the key," Kendra said. They were passing doors as they climbed the stairs.</p><p>"They have our escape routes cut off," Seth said. "If we chuck the key out a window, they'll find it before long. We're cornered. We have nowhere to hide."</p><p>"It seems clear that Celebrant wants us to open the door!" Kendra said. "Isn't that the last thing we should do?"</p><p>"It's going to happen either way," Seth said, panting with the exertion of running up the stairs. "If we wait, he'll have somebody else do it. If we unlock the door quickly, maybe you'll have a chance to do something before Celebrant arrives. Lock him out? Destroy the stone? Use it?"</p><p>"I'm not sure anything will work," Kendra said. "I think we blew it. I think we lost."</p><p>"At least I won't remember," Seth said.</p><p>"That isn't funny," Kendra said.</p><p>"Hopefully you can undo the forgetting somehow," Seth said. "If not, I'll still be me. I just won't know it. I'll get back to myself eventually. I'll relearn."</p><p>"I can't think of anything worse to lose than knowing who I am," Kendra said.</p><p>"I don't want to," Seth said, feeling tears sting his eyes and clenching his fists, determined not to cry. "We're trying to save the world. Small price if it helps."</p><p>They reached the top of the stairs and found themselves facing an ornate door made of silver-gray metal and set with gems. "There it is," Kendra said. "Are you sure about this?" They approached the door together. Seth held up the key.</p><p>"It wasn't too bad in that room when I lost memories," he said, trying to console her. "You don't really know what you're missing."</p><p>"That's sort of the most tragic part," Kendra said. "This is brave of you, Seth. Maybe too brave."</p><p>He shrugged. "I need to leave you time to try to do something." He pushed the key into the keyhole. "Sorry to check out. Good luck. Tell everybody I love them. Even Knox. Especially you."</p><p>Seth was about to turn the key and he held it in his hand, but Kendra snatched it from him and gave him a sad smile and a "Tell them yourself," she turned the key.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright, let’s get this chapter going!</p><p>Bracken: Oh, how it feels to be free! No longer owned by the dungeons of Living Mirage!</p><p>Brandon Mull: Because you belong to me! Not anyone else!</p><p>Me: Don’t crush my dreams... *cries*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kendra would have felt guilty about what she had done if she had known it. She felt bad lying to her brother, but she couldn't let him turn the key. She couldn't live without Seth in her life, but he would be able to live without her.</p><p>She had trusted him to bring her back and had trusted herself to make good decisions. But everything seemed to be going down, down, down.</p><p>And now, she was standing in front of an open door with a boy and a older one coming up from behind him.</p><p>"Who are you?" Kendra asked, helplessly confused, "Where am I?"</p><p>"I'm Seth," the boy tried, "Your brother."</p><p>"My brother?" Kendra scrunched up her eyebrows, "How do I know that you are my brother? What am I doing here?"</p><p>The boy flinched, "Can't you see the family resemblance?" He asked hopefully.</p><p>Now that Kendra thought about it, they did look quite alike. They both had the same brown hair and skin color, but his eyes were a dark onyx and she was pretty sure her eyes were mossy green.</p><p>The man was now right behind the boy who claimed to be her brother, who clamped a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Kendra, come on," he said urgently, "we have to get the stone!"</p><p>"Ronodin?" The boy asked.</p><p>"Celebrant is coming!" The older boy persisted, "We must go!"</p><p>"What is going on!" Kendra asked.</p><p>"You have a glove on," Ronodin said to Kendra, "The boy is buttering up you, so he can steal it. so he can grab the wizenstone."</p><p>"He lies," Seth hissed.</p><p>"No he lies," Ronodin said, "He is trying to take advantage of you, Kendra. Look at the situation here! Seth has drawn a weapon and kidnapped you so you would be forced to turn the key!"</p><p>"What Is happening!" Kendra cried. Kendra was so hopelessly confused and had no idea of what to do. And now another man is coming.</p>
<hr/><p>"Turning the key to that door erased your memory," Ronodin said. "For now, just watch."</p><p>Ronodin released Seth but stayed near. Seth desperately wanted to go to his sister and help her understand, but Ronodin was right. They had no time. Thankfully, Kendra followed them. He knew this meant she didn't trust him, but he allowed himself to hope.</p><p>Kendra stayed quiet the whole time, no doubt trying to sort out her thoughts. Not to be mean, but he was glad his sister was being quiet. He couldn't deal with anything else right now.</p><p>They entered a windowless room with glowing globes of light and a pedestal at the center. Atop the pedestal sat a cut gemstone the size of a baseball. Geometrically complex, the crystalline jewel contained faint, scintillating hints of all colors in existence.</p><p>"The Wizenstone," Seth acknowledged in wonder.</p><p>Ronodin closed the door and briefly examined the knob. "Can't lock it from the inside," he said. Seth stood off to one side.</p><p>"What do I do?" Seth asked.</p><p>"Be smart," Ronodin said. "You don't have the rod, and Celebrant let you come here."</p><p>"We can't let him get it," Seth Said.</p><p>"No," Ronodin said. "We can't."</p><p>"Whose side are you on?" Seth asked. Ronodin laughed as if he were ridiculous.</p><p>"Mine." He glanced at Kendra. "And hers."</p><p>"You're not with her in any way," Seth corrected. "I'm her brother."</p><p>"Who is Celebrant?" Kendra asked.</p><p>"Bad guy," Seth said. "King of the dragons."</p><p>"What he said," Ronodin agreed. "Seth, Humbuggle is the greatest trickster the world has seen. He has guarded the Wizenstone for ages—long before coming here. Claiming the Wizenstone is bound to be more complicated than this appears."</p><p>"So I should do nothing?" Seth asked.</p><p>Ronodin gave him a measuring stare. "With Celebrant coming, if I thought I could just take the Wizenstone, what do you suppose I would be doing right now?" Seth frowned. "It might not be the real stone? Or it might be trapped?"</p><p>"You're starting to think like a survivor," Ronodin said.</p><p>"But Celebrant is coming with the Banishment Rod," Seth said.</p><p>"Isn't it exciting?" Ronodin asked. "Such high stakes, and all we can really do is improvise. We may not make it. We're too close to the action on this one, but we can't let him have the Wizenstone."</p><p>"I can't let you have it either," Seth said. "The feeling is mutual," Ronodin replied with a grin. The door opened. Celebrant entered, the Banishment Rod in his hand. Obregon followed. Behind them, Kendra caught a glimpse of gold and silver statues fighting before Obregon closed the door.</p><p>"Nobody has endeavored to claim the jewel?" Celebrant asked.</p><p>Seth tugged at his sleeve. "I will if you loan me the Banishment Rod."</p><p>"Such a generous offer," Celebrant said. "Thank you for granting us access and then stepping aside. I'll make your endings swift."</p><p>His eyes shifted to Ronodin. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Wouldn't have missed it," Ronodin said.</p><p>"You were listening when we spoke outside the black door," Celebrant said.</p><p>"I'm a good listener," Ronodin said. "You got here just ahead of us," Seth realized. "I hid in the room below as you went by," Ronodin said. "What matters is we are here."</p><p>Celebrant narrowed his eyes at Ronodin. "Do you mean to stop me?"</p><p>"I just like to be in the know," Ronodin said.</p><p>"I don't trust you," Celebrant said.</p><p>"If you did, you would be the first in a long time," Ronodin said.</p><p>Celebrant held out the Banishment Rod to Obregon. "Swear to me once more," he said.</p><p>"My king," Obregon replied, dropping to one knee. "You have always had my complete loyalty. May you reign forever. If you grant me the honor of retrieving the stone, I will stand in your place, claiming it in your name. I swear on my honor as a dragon, and on my ancestors and on my descendants, the stone is yours if I retrieve it."</p><p>"Take the rod," Celebrant said. Obregon rose and accepted the Banishment Rod.</p><p>"Quickly, now," Celebrant said. With the rod in one hand, Obregon strode to the pedestal, paused to examine the surrounding area for a moment, and then reached out to pick up the Wizenstone with his free hand. As soon as his fingers touched the surface of the jewel, he froze.</p><p>For a moment, his body began to jerk and then to vibrate intensely. With a flash of light, he changed to ash: clothes, breastplate, and all. The Banishment Rod clattered to the floor as the particles of ash spread out, percolating downward.</p><p>"Whoa," Seth said. "That guy turned into confetti." Kendra looked absolutely terrified. She seemed to have glanced at Ronodin, who watched Celebrant. The Dragon King glared at the Wizenstone, his body tense but still, fury held in restraint. After a moment he relaxed and folded his arms.</p><p>"Your turn to try, your majesty?" Ronodin ventured.</p><p>"Not yet," Celebrant growled. "I take it your golden minions cannot enter?" Ronodin asked.</p><p>"Only those in possession of themselves may cross the threshold," Celebrant said, enraged eyes never leaving the Wizenstone.</p><p>The door burst open, and Tregain stumbled into the room. "I'm not too late!" he exclaimed. Lunging at Seth, Tregain grabbed his hand with the silver glove. Seth yanked his hand away and did not turn to silver.</p><p>"Interesting," Ronodin said. "Not in here." Tregain glanced at Celebrant, then at the rod on the floor near the pedestal. Tregain charged for the rod. Celebrant took a step to intercept him, then stopped.</p><p>Tregain scooped up the rod and grabbed the Wizenstone. He did not move after taking hold of the jewel, nor did the gemstone. Tregain's body began to tremble and spasm until he vanished in a burst of ash.</p><p>The rod clattered to the floor again. Seth stared in amazement and horror. How was anyone supposed to claim the stone if it turned whoever touched it to ashes? Having the rod seemed irrelevant. No need to drive away a demon if your body evaporated.</p><p>Celebrant turned to Ronodin. "How do I claim it?" the Dragon King asked.</p><p>"I'm not sure," Ronodin said. Seth looked at Kendra. She watched from off to the side, clearly bewildered, trying to make sense of what she was seeing. The Banishment Rod lay unattended on the floor. Should he try it? Wouldn't she just turn to ash as well? Did the person have to be worthy? Might he be worthy?</p><p>His intentions were good. What if he waited? Celebrant did not seem to be in a hurry to take the risk of grabbing the stone. But he didn't have to rush. More dragons would probably come.</p><p>He had the luxury of time. Seth knew his opportunity to do something might not last for long. But what could she do? He most needed to prevent Celebrant from obtaining the Wizenstone. Or Ronodin. Given enough time, Celebrant would probably succeed. Seth looked at the rod on the ground. And suddenly an idea occurred. He dashed forward.</p><p>"Seth, are you sure?" Ronodin asked. Celebrant hushed him. He was not sure. But he was sure enough. It was worth a try. Celebrant would not be kind to her as a prisoner. He was mildly surprised to still be alive. Kendra was currently defenseless.</p><p>He might not get another chance to affect the outcome. Seth picked up the Banishment Rod, pointed it at the Wizenstone, and shouted,</p><p>"Begone!" The rod thrummed in his grasp. In a blink, the Wizenstone vanished. Only the empty pedestal remained. Relief flooded through Seth as he glanced over to find Ronodin smirking and Celebrant shouting. The Dragon King glowered at him, veins protruding in his neck. Humbuggle the dwarf appeared between them.</p><p>"Interesting choice," he said. "I'm afraid we'll have to call this contest a draw."</p><p>"Where is the stone?" Celebrant bellowed.</p><p>Humbuggle waved a dismissive hand. "Far away. Banished. None of your affair anymore. If you're angry, think about poor Tregain—he waited hundreds of years, only to get obliterated at the end."</p><p>"The Wizenstone is not meant to be owned," Ronodin said.</p><p>"I provided that hint in the poem," Humbuggle said. "Some people don't trust plain language."</p><p>"So you never own it," Ronodin went on. "You just set up contests for others to try to win it. Meanwhile, it is in your custody, and you use its powers to create your games."</p><p>"Enough out of you," Humbuggle said. With a clap of his hands, the Banishment Rod disappeared from Seth's grasp and went to him.</p><p>"It must be possible to win the contest, or else the magic wouldn't hold up," Ronodin said. "But you rig the game so the best a contestant can do is send the Wizenstone away, ending the contest and letting you start another."</p><p>"Nobody likes a heckler," Humbuggle said.</p><p>"You're the demon guarding the Wizenstone," Ronodin said. "The only hope of winning the contest is replacing you—"</p><p>Humbuggle leveled the rod at Ronodin and called out, "Return!" Ronodin vanished.</p><p>"What a bore," Humbuggle said. "Much too chatty. Some might say the curse of Stormguard Castle has ended. Some might call Seth a hero. I just say the contest is over, ending in a draw. The gloves have lost all power, and those who became gold, silver, or platinum are freed. The added passages I created are undone."</p><p>Seth felt enormous relief to hear that Tanu and the others who had been turned to precious metals would be all right. She would need to go get Knox from the Quiet Box.</p><p>"What about Jaleesa's arm?" Celebrant asked.</p><p>"She chose to attack after knowing the rules," Humbuggle said. "Lost limbs are lost limbs. Personal injuries are personal injuries."</p><p>"Obregon?" Celebrant asked.</p><p>"He chose to claim the unclaimable," Humbuggle said. "He and Tregain are as dead as they could be."</p><p>"What about Kendra?" Sethasked, hoping for good news.</p><p>"There have to be some consequences," Humbuggle said. "The girl made her choice with knowledge of the outcome. Access to the Wizenstone comes at a price."</p><p>"Can't you undo it?" Seth asked. "Can't I do something?"</p><p>"Rules are rules," Humbuggle said.</p><p>"Rules?" Seth asked, feeling a little sick with worry for his sister, hoping there might be some loophole.</p><p>"We were playing for the Wizenstone and we don't have it. Doesn't that violate the rules? Shouldn't you take away the punishments?"</p><p>"You chose to send the Wizenstone away," Humbuggle said. "You terminated the contest. The king and queen are freed. Life at Stormguard Castle can be much as it was before. I'll send you home, then I'll go elsewhere too. I salute you brave contestants. To have survived and ended this contest is an outcome only you have achieved."</p><p>"What if I don't want to go just yet?" Seth asked.</p><p>"Not really your choice," Humbuggle said. He swung the rod and cried, "Return!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Stolen Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is lucky number three. I admit I have been more quoting on the original parts, but now I am getting more creative! :p</p><p>Seth: I’m a free person! I don’t want to be in this story.</p><p>Me: Well too bad! I own you!</p><p>Brandon Mull: *Coughs*</p><p>Me: *whimpers under his stare* No I don’t.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seth stood in his bedroom at Blackwell Keep in his socks. He finally had gotten his abilities back and was loving it. Oh, how he had missed the ability to shadow walk. Spying was a lot harder without it.</p><p>Somewhere beyond her room, unsettling sounds flavored the night—forlorn howls, desperate shrieks, and ominous drums. The noises of Midsummer Eve were no longer screened out.</p><p>Was it still the same night? So much had happened.</p><p>His thoughts instantly went back to his sister. He may have been shaken and confused, but he couldn't imagine how hard it was for Kendra. When they had returned to Blackwell Keep she had followed like a kicked puppy and locked herself in a room.</p><p>Seth was just walking out his door to visit her room and saw Mendigo racing down the hall holding Kendra, who was squirming. They disappeared around a corner before he could register what he was seeing.</p><p>"Mendigo?" Seth called, running after the man-sized puppet. "Come here!"</p><p>Outside, the night remained tumultuous. Maybe the limberjack couldn't hear him. Maybe Kendra was scared and had asked Mendigo to take her someplace. But why had she been squirming? Seth dashed around the corner, down some steps, and out a door into a courtyard.</p><p>Some clouds faintly brightening on the horizon hinted at the approaching dawn. The night remained as boisterous as ever. Mendigo raced across the courtyard, still clutching Kendra. Rain began to fall, and lightning forked across the sky, the glare sharply illuminating her brother and the sprinting limberjack. Thunder growled.</p><p>"Stop Mendigo!" Seth shouted to anyone who might hear. "Something is wrong!" He raced after them, feeling sick with worry. The rain fell harder. He should have known something was wrong when Mendigo had refused to accompany him to Skyhold.</p><p>What was Kendra thinking right now? The minotaur Brunwin jumped down half a stairway to join the chase. A dwarf was running after Mendigo as well.</p><p>The limberjack exited the courtyard through a door to the storerooms. Seth ran through the rain as fast as he could. Lightning flashed again, brighter than before, loud thunder following promptly. Where was Mendigo going? Would the puppet try to hurt Kendra?</p><p>He burst through the door in time to see Mendigo entering a storeroom down the hall. Seth bucked and slapped the puppet, trying to wrench himself free. They both passed out of view again. Seth kept running. Was this happening?</p><p>After they had survived all the danger at Stormguard Castle? Brunwin caught up to Kendra at the storeroom door. The dwarf was a few paces behind them. Mendigo had cast aside several crates and barrels. Seth no longer saw Kendra.</p><p>As he and the minotaur approached, Mendigo jumped into an open barrel and crouched out of sight. By the time they looked inside the barrel, the limberjack was gone.</p><p>"Kendra!" Seth cried, looking around. "Kendra?" His eyes returned to the barrel. He remembered Knox telling him how the barrel had gone missing after he and Tess had come to Wyrmroost. The goblin guard had been murdered. Everyone had assumed the killer must have come through the barrel.</p><p>What if the killer had been Mendigo? What if the puppet had then stashed the barrel in a storeroom? And had waited. And now Seth was gone. "Kendra!" Seth screamed once again, more for himself this time. Wherever his sister was, he knew she couldn't hear him.</p>
<hr/><p>Kendra stood in a room, one that she realized should have been very dark, but she decided not to dwell on that for now. Right now, she was focused on the older boy in front of her. It was that boy Ronodin, back from her earliest memory who claimed to be on her side.</p><p>"I had to act fast," Ronodin explained, "Before they could corrupt you to their side and steal you away from me."</p><p>"It seemed more like you stole me," Kendra said, "I didn't come here of my own free will."</p><p>"And did you go there of your own free will and better judgment?" Ronodin asked. Kendra paused. She had to admit, this guy had a point.</p><p>"He said he was my brother," Kendra said.</p><p>"He may have been," Ronodin said, "A long time ago. But we left him together, freed ourselves from his corrupting evil. He got to me first though."</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Kendra asked.</p><p>"I was once a pure unicorn," Ronodin said.</p><p>"You don't look like a unicorn," Kendra's face scrunched up, "I thought unicorns were a horse-like creature with a horn on their head."</p><p>Ronodin laughed and gestured to himself, "this is my human avatar."</p><p>"How did I even get here?" Kendra asked, "The puppet took me, Seth looked upset."</p><p>"A friend owed me a favor," Ronodin said, "He is called the Sphinx. Sooner or later I will introduce you. The barrel was delivered to him by a pair of goblins who escaped their dungeon. He gave it to me. A friend of his, Vernaz, helped reconstruct Mendigo, the puppet who assisted in your rescue. A feature he added lets the puppet receive overriding commands from afar."</p><p>"So the puppet betrayed them?" Kendra asked, "Doesn't sound very good to me."</p><p>"Look hun," Ronodin said, "you're acting like even the good people don't spy. Weren't some of the greatest figures in history spies?"</p><p>"I don't know that much about that," she admitted, "I don't know much about anything."</p><p>"Turning the key seared your identity," Ronodin explained, "It left you with most general knowledge, but erased any personal connections as well. Including our relationship."</p><p>"What are you to me?" Kendra asked, "And why should I trust you?"</p><p>"I'm Ronodin," he said, "And I'm your boyfriend."</p><p>"You're my boyfriend," Kendra said, taking a look at the boy in front of her. She had to admit he was handsome and charming, but the idea also seemed foreign to her and even a little… wrong. As if she was cheating on someone. Then again, everything seemed wrong and foreign to her and this guy seemed so right about things.</p><p>"Is there a way I can prove it to you?" Ronodin asked, "I don't know a way."</p><p>"You don't," Kendra agreed, "But what did you mean that he got to you first? You never fully explained that."</p><p>Ronodin bowed his head, "As I said, I was once a pure unicorn. Your brothers tried to corrupt our family with his dark magic. He turned me into a dark unicorn and corrupted my horns."</p><p>"I'm sorry," Kendra said, a little sincerely.</p><p>He smiled charmingly, "It's alright. There are a few benefits after all."</p><p>"And why did you come back for me?" Kendra asked.</p><p>"Because I care about you Kendra," Ronodin said, "And I believe we can make beautiful music together like we always have."</p>
<hr/><p>Seth was currently in a meeting. Normally, he would always make some excuse to get out of such a boring meeting, but when it came to his sister, that is a whole new thing entirely.</p><p>"Seth, can you repeat what you saw?" Grandpa Sorenson asked.</p><p>Seth nodded, "I was on my way to Kendra's room," he began, "When I saw Mendigo speed by, Kendra squirming in its grip. He ignored every command I gave, as if another authority was superior over mine, even though we know of none."</p><p>Vanessa nodded slowly, "As much as I regret to stay this, I am guessing when Mendigo got reconstructed he was tinkered with. It is one of the only logical explanations since it has no free will."</p><p>"I'll contact Agad," Grandpa Sorenson agreed, "I know he wouldn't betray us, but maybe someone who worked with him would have."</p><p>"Seth, you never fully told us what happened back there," Grandma Sorenson said gently, "Would you mind telling us the full story? Including the part about Kendra…" The word left the air thick and Seth could barely breathe as he thought about his sister.</p><p>He only had one weakness and that was honestly his sister. And he was one of hers, for she had turned the key so he wouldn't have to. But he knew deep down it should have been him. Not just because of his feelings towards his sister, but because of what Ronodin would be able to do with her.</p><p>"You know how no one got the stone," Seth started and everyone nodded, "But to get through the door someone had to turn the key and lose their identity."</p><p>Warren gasped, "I thought it was just your memory!"</p><p>Seth shook his head, "One of Celebrant's monkey's died, along with one of the princes, the original people who were fighting for the stone. In the end, I banished the stone so they couldn't get it."</p><p>"Seth, do you know what your identity fully is?" Grandma Sorenson said in her gentlest tone as if coaxing a baby rabbit.</p><p>Seth cocked his head, "Isn't it just your memory?"</p><p>"Losing your identity means you keep most general knowledge," Tanu explained, "But you lose any personal connections along with it. Even if you didn't have your memory, you still would feel love towards someone and it would be easier to regain yourself. But your identity," Tanu trailed off, leaving the air even thicker than before.</p><p>"So she would remember she loved any of us?" Seth's voice cracked.</p><p>Warren put a hand on his shoulder, "She still loves us, Seth. She's just confused. Being with Ronodin isn't going to help her."</p><p>"Do you know where she is?" Vanessa asked hopefully.</p><p>Grandpa Sorenson shook his head, "We have no way to know where Kendra is."</p><p>"Have you heard anything about Bracken?" Seth asked hopefully, "Ronodin did capture him, maybe they would be in the same place!"</p><p>"We have reached no avail with finding Bracken," Grandpa Sorenson regretted to inform.</p><p>"Do we have any leads?" Seth asked, "Anything?"</p><p>Grandpa Sorenson regarded his grandson, "We have a few ideas about where we could go for leads, but nothing yet."</p><p>"What are some of your ideas?" Tanu asked.</p><p>"We could visit the fair folk," Grandpa Sorenson suggested, "They are neutral, but they have given us limited aid before. Maybe they will again."</p><p>Seth's mind flashed back to Princess Eve and his face unwillingly turned a little red. She knew that Eve would help him, but she only had limited guidance. Her father on the other hand…</p><p>"A little risky," Vanessa admitted, "What else did you have in mind?"</p><p>"We could reach out to all of our allies," Grandpa Sorenson explained, "Phone calls and messages, of course, and see if they know anything about Ronodin or anything that could help us."</p><p>"What if we do both?" Seth asked.</p><p>All eyes in the room turned to him, "I mean," he started, "Why couldn't we do both?"</p><p>"The kid has a point," Warren admitted.</p><p>"Kid!" Seth protested, "You listen here Warren,"</p><p>Grandpa Sorenson coughed, signally them to stop bickering or else. The second part couldn't be seen by anyone else, but Seth knew it. So he stopped.</p><p>"He does have a point," Grandpa Sorenson admitted.</p><p>"I should go visit the fair folk," Seth announced, "I wouldn't be able to sit through calls anyway. Besides, I have gained a bit of favor with the princess." He did his best to make the last part sound professional.</p><p>"Uh-huh." Warren teased, "That's what it is."</p><p>Seth unwillingly turned a little bit redder, "You're supposed to be with me in teasing Bracken and Kendra!" He huffed.</p><p>"Well they aren't here anymore," Warren said, almost a little too seriously,</p><p>"Would Seth be safe with the fair folk?" Vanessa inquired.</p><p>Grandpa Sorenson nodded slowly, "Safer than here," he said.</p><p>"I'll go with him," Warren volunteered.</p><p>"Me too," Vanessa agreed, "The three of us make a pretty good team. Besides, you might want to keep Tanu here in case Kendra comes back and she's injured."</p><p>They all knew deep down that the probability of that happening was low, but no one objected.</p><p>"Then it's decided," Grandpa Sorenson said, "You leave at dawn."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Under And Above</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All caught up in cross-posting this story! So now you have to wait for your updates. :p</p><p>Today’s question for your comment is: What do you think a Ronodin is talking about in the end? (Though any comment would be amazing)</p><p>Kendra: Why did I have to lose my identity?</p><p>Me: Because I Said so and you’re mine.</p><p>Brandon Mull: No, no. You may be using her for this, but you are not making any money and she belongs to me.</p><p>Me: *distracted* sure, sure.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Where are we?" Kendra asked as they walked down what should have been, a very dark hall. Though since she had her fairykind status, was very well lit.</p><p>Ronodin smiled, "We're in the Underealm."</p><p>"The under-what?" She asked, "Are we underground, or is that just a fancy name?"</p><p>Ronodin chuckled, "We're in the domain of the Underking and it is called the Underealm. Somewhere underground, but also somewhere you cannot dig to."</p><p>"And where are we going?" Kendra asked.</p><p>"You don't have full permission to be here," Ronodin explained, "You have to talk to the Underking and ask him to stay here. You must say you only wish to stay with me, but also do not lie."</p><p>"Do you think it will work?" Kendra asked hopefully.</p><p>Ronodin shrugged, "We're just going to have to see, hun." He said, "He is definitely not going to be keen on your status, but maybe he'll be in a forgiving mood."</p><p>Kendra could hear the fakeness in his words but chose to ignore the voice nagging at her head. "Can you come with me?" She asked.</p><p>Ronodin shook his head, 'I'm afraid you're on your own for this," he said, "Keep your back to the Underking. Do not insult him and stay humble, and maybe try not to get killed. I would mourn the news terribly."</p><p>Well, that was reassuring, Kendra thought.</p><p>"Do I have to do this?" She asked, "I don't like the sound of all of this."</p><p>"You'll be fine," he said, "Probably." Wow, he was good at reassuring. Kendra was starting to wonder why she would have fallen for him before.</p><p>"Right," she said, not at all convinced.</p><p>"Great!" Ronodin didn't pick up her uneasiness or he just didn't care. He practically shoved her through the door and locked it behind her. Such a great supposed boyfriend.</p><p>Kendra found herself, in what was for the first time, a dark room. She could still see a little, but not as much as she is used to. It almost hurt her eyes to see darkness, for she was not adjusted to it.</p><p>A growl hit her head like thunder, nearly causing her to collapse.</p><p>Who brings such light into my realm! The voice boomed, Who dares!</p><p>Kendra tried her best to open her mouth. To say anything to this voice splitting her head into pieces with its booming voice, but she could cause not even a squeak to come out.</p><p>Well? The voice persisted, Who do you think you are? Why should I not kill you where you stand?</p><p>"My name is Kendra," she said weakly, "I have come to work with Ronodin, I want nothing more.</p><p>You jest, the voice said, Keeping such a light in my realm? Disrupting my loyal subjects, who I will repay with the one thing that unease them most when your life is just a feeble spark?</p><p>"I will stay humble," Kendra tried, "I want nothing more."</p><p>We both know that isn't true, the Underking said, I could give you back your memories, if you diminish the light within you. A near-fatal process, but you would have your memory for a few seconds.</p><p>"All I want is to work with Ronodin," Kendra said.</p><p>Send him in here, the voice said, but not to her. She felt a cold, cold presence swoop by her, sending chills down her spine. The Underking then addressed her, Leave.</p><p>Kendra did not hesitate to leave the room. She could feel herself pass Ronodin on the way out, but neither he nor she said a word. They would talk later. After the Underking was done with Ronodin.</p>
<hr/><p>Seth's griffin's wings were beating in perfect rhythm, unlike everything flowing through Seth Sorenson's head.</p><p>What was going through his head could not be put into words, mainly because there were too many thoughts and they were so unorganized, not even Kendra could organize them, and that is saying something.</p><p>You should see her when there is a single book out of place in her room, Seth shivered at the thought. He had learned after that NOT to mess up her room, especially with an unmotivated reason. He still had nightmares, not that he'd admit that to anyone of course.</p><p>He hoped the fair folk would be able to help them out. Maybe he could also try and talk to that prince Kendra had been hanging out with as well. Garrett, Seth remembered. He seemed to be fond of Kendra.</p><p>As he had said to his grandfather, he knew Eve would do what she could to help them. Heck, she probably wouldn't even hesitate to run out of the castle with them even if it meant she would have dish duty for a month or more. It was one of the things Seth enjoyed about her, it reminded him of himself.</p><p>He wondered if the news was public about what had happened back there. Did they already know what happened to the Wizenstone and his sister? Would they be grateful we saved some of the fairy folk? The people they freed were fair folk after all…</p><p>Seth shut down his thoughts or else he would start to go insane. Instead, he focused on the mighty beating of the wings of the griffin. Thump. Thump. Thump. They went, never once breaking rhythm, which honestly, kind of bored Seth. Couldn't they at least be a little more exciting?</p><p>He would much rather be on Tempest, but noooo. Grandpa Sorenson wouldn't let him and Seth is not the happiest about that. What is so wrong with Tempest?</p><p>Tempest reminds Seth of himself in a lot of ways. Grandpa Sorenson said that was the reason he couldn't use Tempest. Ouch.</p><p>It took about two hours for them to reach the castle and Seth could not be more bored on the way. He tried everything to keep himself entertained, even pulled out his emergency Nintendo. He tried not to use it too much because batteries and/or chargers were pretty dang hard to find in the magical world.</p><p>He could now see why Newel and Doren were always begging for batteries. It was hard for even him to get them anymore, considering he didn't leave Fablehaven often.</p><p>Besides, where would he go? His parents were gone on a cruise on the other side of the world. They are coming back though and Seth is not looking forward to telling them about what happened.</p><p>It should have been him, he couldn't shake the idea from his head. His sister was powerful but no offense to her, she could also be too trusting. Would she put her trust in Ronodin, if that is where she was? Or was she with Celebrant? A new enemy? Where even was his sister?</p><p>He hoped somehow they would be able to get in contact with Kendra, or at least find out where she was. If he had to choose though, he would want to talk with her. He would never admit this but he longed to hear his sister teasing him. It was better than nothing after all.</p><p>Warren and Vanessa were on the left and right side of him on their griffins. Typically, all three of them could fit on two griffins, but they had brought quite a bit of luggage with them. They had also brought a few gifts in the hope to make the king favor them.</p><p>Seth was tempted to keep some of it for himself, but he had learned not to steal in the magical world. Otherwise, it would always come back to bite you in the butt.</p><p>They were closing in on the castle, Seth noticed. He had to admit, the castle was pretty impressive. Though he had been there once before, he was still startled by the raw beauty of this kingdom. Whether it was the people, the city, or both. Every building was polished and every person's skin was flawless.</p><p>It was a good thing he didn't bring Newel and Doren because they tended to go a bit crazy around pretty girls. Seth remembered that time he went to a part with them and boy, they could be pretty lovesick for a couple of basically immortal boys.</p><p>Seth noticed unlike last time, people were not cheering for the arrival. Though he supposed that was expected, it's not like they had given any warning that they sphere coming. But still… would it hurt to have a few Seth Rocks signs? He kept this to himself.</p><p>They landed on the platform that they knew was a landing deck. Almost as if they had pushed a button, two dashing men came and took the griffin's reins for us. "The King is waiting for you," they informed us, "Down the hall, first room on the left."</p><p>Vanessa looked surprised, "He knew we were coming?"</p><p>The fair folk shrugged, "Don't ask me," he said, "I'm just the messenger. I'll be sure to take so these items to your rooms. The gifts as well.."</p><p>Vanessa nodded in understanding before turning to face Seth and Warren, "Well," she said, "Looks like we have an audience with the king. And we best not be late."</p>
<hr/><p>Kendra waited outside the door for what could have been an eternity. She found herself a little worried about her supposed boyfriend's wellbeing, Besides, the Underking was pretty terrifying. She wouldn't want to send her worst enemy to meet with him. She shuddered as she thought about who was her enemy.</p><p>The boy, Seth, who claimed to be her brother didn't seem so evil. Did he? Or was he just tricking her like a Ronodin said he did to him? Her mind felt like it had been split in half as she thought about what was going on. She had no memory, no connections, no nothing.</p><p>Her guess was she had lost her identity, most likely by turning the key. Both of her sources had confirmed that fact, but she knew better than to trust them. One of them was lying, she just wishes she knew who…</p><p>Her thoughts were interrupted when Ronodin practically burst out of the door, startling Kendra and causing her to jump like a scared cat. Not that she blamed him for wanting to get out of there. As smooth and aloof as Ronodin was, Kendra still bet he trembled when in the presence of the called 'Underking.'</p><p>"Are you alright?" She asked.</p><p>"I'm fine," he said harshly, the hardness in his tone startling Kendra, "We have to go." He said, "But first we have to pick up something of mine."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Prisoner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m back baby, comments make my day! Kudos make me smile!</p><p>Me: Hehe.</p><p>Brandon Mull: What did you do this time?</p><p>Me: What! I did nothing...</p><p>Brandon Mull: Are you usin my characters?</p><p>Me: maybe.. BUT THEY’RE NOT MINE</p><p>Brandon Mull: Acceptable.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ronodin walked with Kendra in silence, much to Kendra's displeasure. I mean, he just gave Kendra one of the biggest cliffhangers in her life and expected her to be alright. You should see Kendra when her book ends with a cliffhanger and she doesn't have the next one. Not that Kendra could remember any of that now of course.</p><p>"What happened back there?" Kendra asked eventually.</p><p>"The Underking denied our request for sanctuary in his realm," Ronodin said, the earlier harshness is gone and the smooth boy returned, "I no longer have to work for him, but he insists I just leave at once. I am grateful he let me keep what we are going after now."</p><p>"And what is that?" Kendra blurted out.</p><p>Ronodin smiled, "I have to pick up an old friend of mine. Now you must listen closely, I am going to leave you alone with him for a bit."</p><p>"Is he dangerous?" Kendra asked, a little nervousness creeping into her voice.</p><p>"Very." Ronodin said, "But he won't be able to harm you. Seeing you will taunt him and he deserves it after what he has done."</p><p>"What did he do?" Kendra asked.</p><p>"My cousin was a friend of yours for a while." Ronodin explained, "Close friends. He turned out to be in league with your brother. Seth had told him either Bracken would be turned dark or I would and being the selfish man that he was, Bracken chose to save himself."</p><p>"That's terrible," Kendra said genuinely.</p><p>"It is," Ronodin agreed, "He was also conspiring against you with your brother. He tricked you and told you the saddest lie, that he loved you." He grabbed Kendra's shoulders, "You fell for his trap and he broke your heart. Then one day I came to save you and we have been together ever since."</p><p>"He said he loved me?" Kendra asked.</p><p>"He did," Ronodin confirmed, "He will try and use it against you today, claiming that he still does if it has any chance of getting him out. I only ask you this, don't fall for his tricks. I am loath to send you in there, but he needs to see that his plans are failing. I hope maybe I can free him from the dark person he became someday."</p><p>"And you can't come in there with me?" Kendra asked.</p><p>"I cannot," Ronodin said, "My cousin hates me for trying to save him like this and it will not help."</p><p>"Right," Kendra did her best to sound confident, despite the uneasiness Ronodin had planted in her mind, "I'll talk to this cousin of yours. What's his name?"</p><p>Ronodin regarded her, "Bracken." He said, "His name is Bracken."</p><p>"Not a very evil name." So this was Kendra's brilliant response. She mentally slapped herself.</p><p>Ronodin chuckled lowly, "I suppose not." He said, "But all the best evils are the ones that hide. Whether it's their identity or something worse. A deceptive evil, someone who takes advantage of opportunities. That is what is evil. He chose that name to appear kind, another terrible evil."</p><p>"Taking advantage of someone sounds terrible," Kendra said, "Was it like how Seth was going to take advantage of me? How Bracken and others have taken advantage of me?"</p><p>Ronodin beamed at her, "My love, you are starting to understand."</p><hr/><p>Seth didn't know why he felt so nervous about meeting this king.</p><p>Was it the fact that he was intimidating? The fact that he was a chance to help his sister? Heck, did it have to do with his intentions towards his daughter? Wow, that came out wrong, he said to himself. Or was it just the single word that kept plaguing his mind, infecting every corner?</p><p>Kendra, his mind continued to whisper. He had been separated from his sister before of course as most people had. Like that time he went on a beach trip with his friends for a week and didn't see Kendra this time. So why was this so different?</p><p>Maybe it had to do with her not coming back.</p><p>"You still want to do this?" Warren asked, "Me and Vanessa can handle this fine if you need to be alone for a bit, I would understand."</p><p>"I'll be fine." Seth said, "I should be there."</p><p>Warren nodded in understanding, for the most likely no doubt felt the same way. Seth could imagine the guilt he was feeling right now, for he felt it too. He also had a feeling this conversation was about to take a turn in that direction.</p><p>"I was supposed to be her protector," Warren said finally. Normally, Seth would first-bump himself for being right, but this time, he never wished he was more wrong.</p><p>"And you are," Seth said.</p><p>"Not a very good one," Warren chuckled bitterly, not an emotion often seen from his cousin.</p><p>"You're a great protector Warren." Seth said firmly, "You've saved her life so many times and she is grateful to you for that, I am too. I wouldn't ask for my sister to have a different protector, because no one could compare to you on any given day."</p><p>"It's more like she keeps saving me." Warren picked at the non-existent piece of lint on his jeans.</p><p>"You both have each other's backs." Seth switched, "She helps you and you help her."</p><p>"Then why couldn't I save her?" Warren asked, "It's not like she knows what I did for her. What she has done for me."</p><p>Seth paused, unsure of how to respond to that, but he tried. "She may not know," Seth said, "But this is Kendra we are talking about. She is known for her loyalty and would do anything to help her family. She would be cautious, slow to trust. She would follow her instincts and those are what brought her to us. Kendra will come back, we just have to give her time. And maybe, a helping hand."</p><p>Seth was amazed at himself at how that sounded. Maybe he did have a bit of a silver tongue after all. He was starting to get more and more like Loki every day, one of Kendra's favorite jokes. He would never admit, he secretly liked the nickname.</p><p>It appears Warren liked his speech to, for he was staring at Seth in open awe, resulting in a bashful blush from Seth. "Thanks, Seth," Warren said, "I needed that."</p><p>"Sure thing Cuz." Seth said, "You ready to talk to this king?"</p><p>"And his daughter." Warren teased, Yep, he was back to his old self.</p><p>"Maybe," Seth did his best to sound aloof but was near impossible. "But I think we should go now as Vanessa said, you don't want to be late for a meeting with a king. Though I am pretty sure this guy isn't as bad as other knights. He was pretty nice last time we saw him and forgave us right away."</p><p>"I bet I would make a better king." Warren dwelled.</p><p>Seth's eyes bulged, "Oh, heck no."</p><hr/><p>Kendra and Ronodin had walked for maybe twenty minutes before Ronodin announced they had arrived at the cell. Kendra didn't see anything peculiar about it if she was being honest. Down here, all the walls were stone and the door's iron. It honestly did not impress her much.</p><p>"This is the cell." Ronodin pointed to an iron door.</p><p>"I understand," Kendra said, taking care of her words.</p><p>"This is where I must leave you." Ronodin said, "I will be down the hall. If you need me, just yell for help. I don't want you to take longer than five minutes with him. That should be more than enough time. You know what you are supposed to be doing?"</p><p>"Show him that I am here," Kendra said, "Show him that he failed to corrupt me. Don't fall for his lies or trickery." She might as well have quoted it.</p><p>Ronodin smiled, "Good luck, Kens." He said as he pulled out a long iron key and shoved it into the door. "When you're ready, turn the key." And with that, Ronodin walked away, leaving Kendra with a key to turn, again. Though this time, she knew what it unlocked.</p><p>She took a deep breath and she turned the key. Instantly, the door popped open and Kendra hesitantly walked through it, jumping as it slammed behind her. She quickly took in her surroundings. Inside the room lay a single cot, a toilet, and a young boy, no older than Ronodin, sitting on the cot.</p><p>"Impossible," the boy said, "The real Kendra Sorenson would not be here."</p><p>"Your plans have failed Bracken," her voice trembled. "I am with Ronodin now, Seth's tricks and your lies can hurt me no longer."</p><p>"Ronodin? What are you talking about?" The boy, Bracken, urged.</p><p>"You can hurt me no longer." Kendra said, "I am with Ronodin and he has promised to take care of me. He has shown me the truth and now I know who I can trust and it is not you."</p><p>"Give me your hand." Bracken said, "Please."</p><p>"No.," Kendra said, "I won't allow you to touch me. No tricks."</p><p>She was startled as Bracken ran up to her and grabbed her hand. Kendra did her best to free herself from his grip, but with no avail. He looked like he was reading her very soul, which startled Kendra. After what seemed like hours, but was seconds, he let go of her. Out of breath.</p><p>"I hate to do it forcefully." He wheezed, "But you still have my horn, so I can do it. Kendra, this is you."</p><p>"What did you do to me?" Kendra whimpered.</p><p>"I didn't do anything," he tried to soothe her, "I checked if this was you and it is, Kendra what happened to you? It's like you were just born."</p><p>Kendra would not let her guard down, no matter how helpless and calm this boy sounded. "That is what it's like," she said, "You forced me to turn the key so you could take advance of me, Ronodin said that is how I lost my memory and you won't convince me otherwise."</p><p>"Kendra, do you feel rescued?" Bracken asked</p><p>"I'm not with you," Kendra said.</p><p>"Did you come here voluntarily?" Bracken confused.</p><p>Kendra paused, unsure of how to respond to that. "Kendra, allow yourself to hear me out." Bracken confided, "Here my story, here about us."</p><p>"There is no us." Kendra said, "You tricked me about us. There is no us and there will never be an us. I am with Ronodin now and I am happy. I don't need us." Bracken looked so heart-broken, Kendra almost felt bad about this. Had this guy broken her heart? It seemed more like she was breaking his…</p><p>"Kendra, it was never a lie." The emotion in his voice so raw, it made Kendra wince. "Look, you have my horn."</p><p>"Horn?" Kendra asked.</p><p>"You wear it along your waist," Bracken said. Kendra looked down and sure enough, there was a long, spiraled thing, a horn, tied onto the belt across her waist. "A unicorn gives their horn to someone they truly love, something that cannot be faked. The one you wear is mine."</p><p>"This is yours?" Kendra forgot all about the reason she came here, but rather, was focusing on the boy.</p><p>"Yes," Bracken said, "Look at me, Kendra. Ronodin is lying to you, you must get away from him. He's using you, Kendra!" He said loudly, leaving Kendra so confused, she could hardly breathe.</p><p>"I should have known better than to leave you alone," Ronodin said from behind her, causing her to jump in the air in surprise. "Kendra, I am so sorry I left you with him."</p><p>"What have you done!" Bracken cried furiously.</p><p>"Don't be such a sore loser Bracky." Ronodin tauntingly put an arm around Kendra's shoulders. Kendra could almost see the steam rising from Bracken's ears as he watched them interact. Kendra had a strange sensation that this didn't happen often either.</p><p>"Kendra, you must get away from him!" Bracken said desperately, "He's using you!"</p><p>"And he's tricking you," Ronodin countered, "Kendra, don't fall for his lies again. Remember what happened last time? Well, you don't remember, but remember what I told you. Bracken doesn't love you."</p><p>"Don't listen to him!" Bracken said, "He lies! He's a dark unicorn!"</p><p>"Courtesy of her brother and you." Ronodin said to Bracken, "Stop trying to do this Bracken. We are leaving the Underealm, but you are coming with us."</p><p>"I won't go with you." Bracken said, "I'd stay here in this dungeon and rot."</p><p>"If it wasn't for the reason you came here in the first place." Ronodin said, "To protect someone." He eyed Kendra and switched to his lies, "Himself."</p><p>"I didn't go to protect myself." Bracken said with an od nd calmness, "I went to say the one I loved."</p><p>"Yourself." Ronodin proclaimed, "You only love yourself."</p><p>"A unicorn's love cannot be faked," Kendra could feel his eyes drift to where Kendra held the horn across her waist.</p><p>"You didn't give her your horn," Ronodin said gleefully, "For an act, that is impressive. How you managed to fake such love I have no idea. Kendra, could you hand me that horn."</p><p>Kendra felt an odd protectiveness over the horn, "No." she said, "I think I'll keep it for now." She saw a small look of victory upon Bracken's face.</p><p>"Very well," Ronodin said, his eye was quite possibly twitching. "You can keep it, for now, my love." The victory vanished from Bracken's face as Ronodin's melded into one consisting of a smirk.</p><p>"We are leaving now." Ronodin announced, "Cousin, will you come peacefully? Or will we use other alternatives?" His grip on Kendra tightened.</p><p>"I'll come peacefully," Bracken held out his wrists to Ronodin, who promptly bonded them with a rope. Where he got the rope, Kendra had no idea. Ronodin also secured a gag around his mouth.</p><p>"Can't have you manipulating my girlfriend," Ronodin explained as he fastened the gag. Even though Bracken had a gag, it wasn't hard to see the curses flowing through his mouth.</p><p>"So what now?" Kendra asked.</p><p>"We relocate." Ronodin said, "But first I have a small errand for us to run."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two chapters today! Cool. Also, this story is cross-posted on fanfiction.net! Updates shall typically be faster there!</p><p>I have now gone through ten different genies, lost a couple million dollars, but yet I do not own Fablehaven.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What errand were you talking about earlier?" Kendra snuck the question over to Ronodin.</p><p>"You don't have to worry about that," Ronodin promised. "We'll worry about that all in due time, though I recommend you get some sleep. You're going to need it."</p><p>"What about Bracken?" Kendra turned her attention to the respective boy. He was sitting on a log nearby, gagged and bonded. He had barely acknowledged them the whole walk and to be honest, Kendra had a strange sense of worry over him.</p><p>"He'll be fine." Ronodin said, "Go to sleep hun. We have a big day tomorrow." Kendra grudgingly pulled a sleeping bag out of her massive backpack and spread it across the rocky ground. She desperately hoped it wouldn't feel too rocky, she would have trouble sleeping. But poor Kendra was so tired, she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.</p><p>Kendra opened her eyes to be standing in a large, grassy field. She looked down and saw she was also in a large, silk dress that flowed gracefully around her. She stared at the dress in open awe, for she had never seen such a magnificent dress. Except in her dreams.</p><p>"Yes, Kendra." A beautiful figure materialized in front of her, "Yet without your identity, you remain as intelligent as ever."</p><p>"Who are you?" Kendra asked.</p><p>"I was hoping I was wrong," the beautiful figure continued to materialize, flowers appearing in her long, wavy hair, blooming as if it was the last day on earth. "But alas, it is true. My handmaiden, you are without your identity."</p><p>"So I've been told." Kendra said, "It's not like I remember much."</p><p>The female laughed, a sound like melodious bells. "Kendra, my dead." She said, "You must not fall to Ronodin's trickery. He has been deceiving you, doing the very things he said your family has been doing. Along with my son."</p><p>"Your son?" Kendra asked.</p><p>"You truly have forgotten a lot." She said, "He travels with you now."</p><p>"Ronodin?" Kendra asked.</p><p>"Heavens no." The female explained, "My niece is another thing entirely. My son is the one who truly loves you."</p><p>"So Ronodin," Kendra confirmed.</p><p>The female smiled sadly, "There is another companion with you." She said, "Ronodin says he doesn't love you, but you are the reason he still fights. Why do you think he was so willing to go with Ronodin? It's because he didn't want to leave you alone."</p><p>"I get it." Kendra said, "You're trying to steal me away."</p><p>"I'm giving you a choice." The female said, "Kendra, I do not know how to reverse your condition."</p><p>"Well, that's helpful," Kendra said, it came out a little meaner than she had hoped.</p><p>"But," the female said, "I am Molea. I can help restore some of your memories."</p><p>"You can do that?" Kendra asked hopefully, "But how do I not know you aren't just planting wrong things in my mind? I wouldn't be able to tell."</p><p>"True." The female said, "You wouldn't."</p><p>"But you can still restore my memory?" She asked.</p><p>"I can restore your memory from the memories of others," the female explained, "I can take memories that others have with you and plant them in your mind. It wouldn't be the same, but it may help you see what you are doing, my sweet Kendra."</p><p>"I said it before," Kendra said, "How do I know I can trust you?"</p><p>"I am Molea." She said as if it explained everything. "And you, my dear, are my handmaiden. Now rise, my child, I will search for the memories you need, whether you believe them or not. Do not fall for Ronodin's trickery. Do not hurt your true love any more than you already have."</p><p>And with that, Kendra woke up.</p><hr/><p>"So we're doing this?" Vanessa confirmed.</p><p>"Yep," Seth said as he pushed open the door, that quite possibly led to their final hope.</p><p>"You're supposed to be super dramatic about it!" Warren complained, "Like this door, leads to our only hope! Or even an 'I guess so!' Gods, I'm surrounded by amateurs!"</p><p>"I do hope you don't mean me." The fair folk king said from his throne. Warren squeaked as the tips of ears turned red at the king's words. Leave it to Warren, Seth realized. He noticed right away that both Kendra's friend Garrett and... Eve was standing beside their father. Seth could see Eve's face light up with joy at the sight of Seth, through Seth had to admit he probably looked the same way.</p><p>Seth bowed his head and talked with a formality, "Lord Darogel." He said, "We come to you humbly to ask for advice. My sister lost her identity in the plight of the Wizenstone and we hope to know where she is hiding."</p><p>"Her identity?" The king acknowledged,. "To lose one's memory is one thing, but identity is something else entirely. Some of the darkest magic."</p><p>"Is she alright?" Garrett asked, most likely worried about the sake of his sister.</p><p>"She's been kidnapped by Ronodin." Vanessa said gravely, "Our puppet."</p><p>"Mendigo," Garrett remembered.</p><p>"Correct," Vanessa said, "He was tampered with and stole Kendra away from us last night. We don't know about her whereabouts, but being with Ronodin would not be old for her. He is a smooth deceiver and has a silver tongue for lies."</p><p>"I have heard stories of the dark unicorn." Darogel said, "But even stories have their hints. But helping you might violate our neutral policies, something we cannot overthrow."</p><p>"No matter how hard we try," Eve muttered under her breath, "Or at least I."</p><p>"Ronodin isn't exactly on the Dragon's side." Warren but in, "So you wouldn't be violating this preserve's neutral penalty, would you?"</p><p>Lord Darogel smiled, "I suppose not, would it." He said. It took all Seth had for his jaw not to drop on the ground. I mean, he desperately wanted this guy to help him, but he didn't expect it to be this easy! I mean, technically Warren had a point, but not to dis his cousin, he didn't expect that to work.</p><p>"Do you know the story of Ronodin the dark unicorn?" The fairy king asked. Seth suddenly felt very dumb for not considering this, for the tips of his ears turned pink.</p><p>"No." Seth managed as his companions nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Same here." Vanessa agreed.</p><p>"Ronodin wasn't always a dark unicorn." The king of the fair folk explained, "He was once a pure unicorn, just like any other. Some might say even purer, because of the way he loved his family."</p><p>Seth's thoughts drifted back to his sister. It scared him how much this story was reminding him of her.</p><p>"One day," Darogel continued, "His parents died protecting the fairy queen. His mother was even with his sister, though the baby died with her mother." Seth's fists turned white. He almost forgot that most people didn't know about the fairy queen is a unicorn and the fact that Ronodin was her niece. No matter he felt as bitter as he did.</p><p>"Ronodin was furious at this." The king continued, "His anger corrupted him and his horns and he left the fairy realm and did not resurface for many centuries. That is, until recently."</p><p>"Just before the war," Seth confirmed.</p><p>The king nodded. "He swore one thing to the fairy queen before he left." He said, "That he would see her burn of which she least expected it. To feel the pain that he had. To erase her work and her love like what happened to him. His smooth personality is only to cover the darkness gnawing at his heart. Most say he will stop at nothing to fulfill his oath."</p><p>"But what does that mean?" Seth blurted out.</p><p>"His oath." Darogel said, "What did he swear?"</p><p>"That he would watch the realm burn," Warren realized, "At the most unexpected hands, just like him."</p><p>"And how would he do that?" Vanessa inquired.</p><p>Darogel smiled sadly, "Where do we meet with this realm? How can Ronodin do this?"</p><p>"The shrines." Seth realized, "He's going to the shrines!"</p><hr/><p>Kendra woke up to finding Bracken watching her from over on the log, the emotions hard to read on his face. If she didn't know any better, she would almost say his gaze was… longing. She glanced over to see Ronodin fast asleep in a sleeping bag to her right.</p><p>She knew she was going to regret this, but she walked over to Bracken and pulled off the gag. He looked up at her and rubbed his jaw, most likely from all the time he had spent wearing the gag. "Thank you." He said.</p><p>"I have a question for you," Kendra did her best to sound brave, "You are going to answer it." He nodded slowly. "Who is your mother?"</p><p>He looked surprised at the question, the reason why she didn't know. "She did it." He whispered to himself, "She did it."</p><p>"What did she do?" Kendra pushed.</p><p>"She's helping-" Bracken was cut off by Ronodin putting his gag back on. Kendra quickly looked down at her hands and realized he must have snatched it from her. She paled, has he been awake this whole time?</p><p>"She's helping manipulate you." Ronodin finished, "Kendra, have you been getting dreams?"</p><p>Kendra's face flushed, "Only tonight." She said defensively, "I needed some answers from him, I didn't mean to wake you. I was going to tell you as soon as you woke up." Whether that was true or not, she had no idea.</p><p>"Kendra, I told you that you can't listen to them." Ronodin finished fastening Bracken's gag with one swift pull.</p><p>"I wasn't listening to them." She tried, "I was just confused. The dream was talking about him." Kendra was confused at the way how Ronodin's face looked, almost a little… bitter. Not an emotion is commonly seen on him.</p><p>"Who?" He asked. Kendra looked to Bracken for a reason she didn't know, but he did not advise even his eyes. She was on her own for this.</p><p>"I don't know her exact name." She said honestly, "She called herself… Molea. I think."</p><p>"Molea," Ronodin confirmed and Kendra nodded slowly. "I should have known. What did she say to you? Did she do anything to you? I don't want you to get hurt, I can't lose you and she may be hurting you." That time, Kendra was sure she saw Bracken snort.</p><p>"She didn't say anything." She lied, "Except to trust her son."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Ronodin walked up to her, "I don't want you getting hurt by her, not like I did."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Kendra asked.</p><p>Ronodin smiled, "This is not a well-known story." He said, "Even he doesn't know it," he gestured to Bracken.</p><p>"Tell me," Kendra said.</p><p>"I will in due time my dear." He said, "But it's not the time for that yet. I worry if I tell you the story now you will try and rush what we are about to do. Be patient, your answers will be coming soon."</p><p>He looked at her, "I don't tell you everything yet to protect you, Kendra. I want you to have a moment of innocence and happiness before you force the truth upon yourself, do you understand?"</p><p>Kendra nodded, hoping what he said was true. If he was trying to protect her, she knew right away that she could trust him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Fairies And Princesses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next chapter! I don’t own. Nothing fancy because I’m feeling lazy ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Seth, slow down!" Vanessa cried after him as he ran down the halls.</p><p>"I can't!" He called back, "We have a lead on her! We can finally find her, but we have to get there first! She is going to do something she'll regret and she'll hate herself for it!"</p><p>"Seth, we need a plan." Vanessa grabbed his wrist, "We can't go charging in to face Ronodin without a plan! We need to wait a bit, make sure everything is in place. Maybe the fairy folk can still lend us a hand!"</p><p>"I can't leave her there." Seth emphasized, "You know what's going to happen!"</p><p>"Seth, you know I hate light creatures, all but your sister." Vanessa said, "As much as I would love to see them lose one of their precious shrines we can't let that happen. I'm all for letting it fall if it weren't for Kendra. If we want to help her, we need a plan alright?"</p><p>Seth sighed angrily, "I never use a plan." He said, "I don't need one."</p><p>"And that's your fatal flaw," Vanessa said.</p><p>Seth had to chuckle at that, "You're quoting Percy Jackson on me?" He asked.</p><p>Vanessa looked at him seriously, "It isn't just some saying from a book, we all have one." She said, "Don't even try to deny it. Your flaw is that you'll go rushing into battle, you're too excited. You need to think things out."</p><p>"And Kendra is about to break her's," he said, "Personal loyalty. What does that say? A fatal flaw is something you cannot erase Vanessa. If she helps destroy that shrine, she will be undoing one of the hardest things for her to change. What will happen to the little things then?"</p><p>Vanessa opened her mouth and closed it, looking defeated. He had a point and Seth knew Vanessa knew this, but she seemed to be determined to make Seth think it out. "And you won't help her by following yours." She said, "Ten minutes and then we'll head over there. Deal?"</p><p>"Fine." Seth said as he whipped around, "Let's go."</p><p>Vanessa smiled. "Besides, you don't want to leave without your girlfriend." She sang, stretching out the last word.</p><p>"I hate you," Seth huffed as he reopened the door to the throne room.</p><p>"No, you love me." She said, "Now let's head back in. I promise this won't be long."</p><p>Seth nodded as he walked through the now open doors and came back to see the fair folk king. "I'm sorry I ran out your highness," he said, "I was hoping you may be able to aid us on our journey."</p><p>"I'm afraid I can offer nothing," the fair folk king said, "You know our neutrality is one of our most important qualities. I may have told you where Ronodin is heading, but I am afraid I can do no more for you. A piece of advice is to only save what can be saved, but that is all I have left to offer."</p><p>"Father!" Garrett exclaimed, "We can't leave them with no aid! What about Kendra!"</p><p>"Remember your place." He said and Garrett stiffened angrily. Seth instantly felt a little remorse towards the prince. Seth didn't know how he coped with such a life, he would have snapped the moment he was born if he had to be like this.</p><p>He remembered the last time this happened and the stiffness in Garrett's mind and physical body. It was exactly like this time.</p><p>"Father, I'm with my brother," Eve said. Seth was surprised at her boldness. Her brother had just gotten shot down seconds ago. Respect.</p><p>"Eve, now is not the time for this." Darogel said thinly, "Please."</p><p>Eve ignored him, "I propose we send them with a few of our people for protection." It didn't take an idiot to see she meant herself, Seth smiled when he locked eyes with her. She winked at him and turned back to face her father, anticipating his reaction.</p><p>"Eve, please leave the room." Darogel said, "I am not in the mood for this right now."</p><p>"Have you ever been?" Eve asked.</p><p>"Burn," Warren whispered under his breath. Vanessa elbowed him in the rib cage but had a small smile of approval herself.</p><p>"Eve, please leave the room." He repeated.</p><p>"What if I don't want to leave the room?" Eve asked, "What if I wanted to stay here?"</p><p>"Eve," Warning was placed in the king's tone, only adding to Eve's amusement.</p><p>"I think I'd like to stay here," Eve practically purred, "The seats are ever-so comfortable in here. And the view is so much better from this spot." For a second, Seth could have sworn Eve made eye contact with him, making him blush a violent red.</p><p>"I am the king." Darogel said, "You will listen to me. I say you are to leave this room at once. You are grounded."</p><p>"Seth, what does grounded mean?" Eve asked, turning to face him.</p><p>Seth was surprised she was bringing him into this, but he could also see where she was going. "Grounded means you're not allowed to leave the house. Restrictions, to be said simply."</p><p>"Good enough," Eve said and Seth couldn't help but feel a little offended. "Father, how can I be grounded now if I've never been allowed to leave the house before? I mean, haven't I been grounded my entire life?"</p><p>The king was stunned at her words, unaware of how to respond to that. Eve had never pulled a stunt like this, even as disobedient as she was. He also clearly didn't know how to respond. "Johnathan!" He sputtered, "You know what to do."</p><p>Seth watched as a guard walked over to Eve and grabbed her wrist. Seth was about to interfere, but Eve winked at him once more as the two vanished into thin air.</p><p>"I apologize for my daughter," Darogel said finally, "I'm afraid it is time for you to go. I bid you farewell and good luck on your journey."</p><p>"What happened to Eve!" Seth blurted out.</p><p>"That guard has a very rare talent," the king said, "He can teleport. Only short distances and maybe once every week, but he can teleport. He brought Eve to her room."</p><p>Seth looked like he was about to protest, but Vanessa stepped in. "We thank you for your council," she said, "We will be leaving now." The king nodded and waved a hand, gesturing for them to leave his throne room. Vanessa grabbed both Seth's and Warren's wrists and pulled them out of the room.</p><p>"Too bad he couldn't help us more," Warren said.</p><p>"We'll be fine without him." Vanessa said, "But first we have to get to Kendra."</p><p>"What about Eve?" Seth asked, "We can't just leave her here!"</p><p>"We don't have enough time," Vanessa said, "We have to go now if we want to drop them in time. Seth, do you want your sister to do this?" It was a low blow, but Seth knew she was right.</p><p>"Fine," Seth said, "Let's go help Kendra."</p><p>"Seth, I thought you cared about me." Came a playful voice from behind him. Seth whipped around and saw the princess Eve, standing right behind him. A well-earned smirk resting upon her perfect features. "I thought the knight would save the princess?"</p><p>Now Seth was the speechless one, only adding to Eve's enjoyment. "How did you get here?" He asked lamely.</p><p>"I bribed the guard," she said, "When he was supposed to teleport me, I used my talent instead to hide us. A good performance if I do say so myself."</p><p>"You're good," Warren said respectfully.</p><p>She dismissed his compliments, "No time to praise me," she said, "We have to go find your sister, Seth before it's too late! Oh boy, an adventure!"</p><hr/><p>"Where are we going?" Kendra asked curiously.</p><p>"You, my love, are going to help me settle an old debt." He said, "Something only you can help me with and something I need you to do."</p><p>"You like your riddles." Kendra remarked, "What's it going to take to get a straight answer from you? I don't mind helping you, but I would like to know what I'm doing." There was a lot of truth in her statement, but also a little suspicion she couldn't get rid of. An instinct, but call it what you will, because it doesn't matter anyway, for she ignored it.</p><p>Ronodin chuckled, "I trust you Kendra, so I will tell you." Her heart warmed at the idea he trusted her, despite her lost identity. "Do you remember how I was talking to you about someone named Molea earlier?"</p><p>"You're going to tell me your story?" Kendra asked curiously.</p><p>"Not yet," he said, "But I will tell you a little about hers. My dear, Molea tortures creatures without mercy. She sends her people through these gateways she calls shrines to do her bidding. We are going to cut off the shrine, making it so her pain cannot spread to this world."</p><p>Kendra looked over at Bracken, who had a strange fire in his silver-blue eyes. The more she saw this boy, the more she wondered about him. And about them. She shook the thought from her head, this boy had broken her heart. There was never an us and there never will be. She had told him that she and Ronodin told her that. No us. Me. Him. Me and Ronodin.</p><p>"That's terrible." Kendra said finally, "Why would she do that?"</p><p>"That is the question I ask myself every day." Ronodin' said. Suddenly, he turned around and gripped Kendra's shoulders tightly. "This is especially dangerous for you, you don't have to do this if you don't want to."</p><p>"Dangerous?" Kendra asked nervously.</p><p>"Yes," he said, "My dear, I will not force you to do this. It is your choice but, think of all the good things that will come from this action. I would do it, but it has to be you."</p><p>"Why?" Kendra asked innocently.</p><p>"I cannot explain it," he said, "But you must know how important this is to me. Before you got your identity lost, you would have done this for me without any hesitation. We may not be able to go back to those days, but we can make the past reality once more."</p><p>"It doesn't exactly sound like a choice," Kendra said, "But I think I trust you. I'll do it."</p><p>Ronodin smiled victoriously, "I knew I could count on you." He said, "You're coming back to me, you're ignoring the lies you have been told and have ignored countless attempts at manipulation." He gestured in Bracken's direction, who was still bound from earlier. "I couldn't be prouder to call you my girlfriend."</p><p>Kendra blushed, "Thank you." She said.</p><p>"You're welcome," he said, "And we're here."</p><p>Kendra knew she shouldn't have felt such awe for such a terrible place, but she also couldn't help but admire the beautiful shrine. Beautiful flowers were blooming, luscious grass growing, water flowing from rivers and waterfalls. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, not that she remembered many beautiful things. How could such a beautiful thing bring so much pain?</p><p>As if reading her mind, Ronald answered her question. "It helps hide her." He explained, "She is also very vain. Likes to keep things beautiful as if she is."</p><p>"The more I hear about her, the more I hate her," Kendra said, only a little lie in the words. The woman from her dream couldn't be the same person… could she? She shook the thought from her head. She trusted Ronodin, one of the only people currently she had met, but she was pretty sure she trusted him. She wouldn't start thinking like this, she couldn't betray him after all he had done for her. Kidnapping, no, saving her.</p><p>"I'm glad to hear you are reclaiming yourself." Ronodin smiled.</p><p>"Quick question," Kendra said, "Does Seth work for Molea?"</p><p>"No.," Ronodin said, only adding to her confusion. "They have a temporary alliance. They both want to rule the world but without the other. Think of it as we work together until only we are left. Then the strongest will take the lead. Does that make sense?"</p><p>"I suppose." Kendra said, "But I'm still a little confused."</p><p>"That's natural." Ronodin said, "You lost your identity. Of course, you're a little confused."</p><p>Kendra felt a little relief that he understood her situation. Gosh, she hated having no memories. She was starting to hope Molea would hurry up a little faster… No! Molea is a terrible person. She scolded herself and was relieved when Ronodin started talking again.</p><p>"Are you ready?" Ronodin asked.</p><p>Kendra nodded, "What's the plan?"</p><p>"Kendra, do you trust me?" He asked, "This plan is only going to work if you trust me. I need you to say it before we start the plan."</p><p>Kendra hesitates but slowly nodded in response. Ronodin smiled back, "Good. I need you to use that trust."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Kendra asked.</p><p>Ronodin smiled as he pulled an arm tightly around her, pulling out a hidden dagger and holding it up to her neck. She was trapped, with a dagger at her neck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. For The Shrine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not much to say. I own nothing and I hope you enjoy! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seth was running as fast as he could towards the shrine. He may have even been shade walking part of the time, but he was going fast. He had never gone faster in his life, but he also had never had motivation like this in his life. Not only was a shrine at stake, but his sister could be too!</p><p>He knew Ronodin probably had a plan, but would it get his sister killed? She had never attempted something like this, using that amount of power that is. Destroying a shrine would be difficult, if not impossible from Seth's bet considering this was dedicated to the fairy queen herself.</p><p>If only Bracken was here! He would know all of these details. As much as he missed his friend, he needed to focus on Kendra right now. Bracken would probably want him to anyway.</p><p>He heard Vanessa, Warren, and Eve running behind him but he did not wait up for them. They would catch up to him, so he was going fast. Eventually, he was not satisfied with his current speed and leaped into a shadow to shade walk. He wasn't supposed to do it a lot, but right now, he was desperate.</p><p>He felt the familiar feeling of shadows pass over him for a minute, but just as fast as it came, it was gone. Seth found himself right in front of the shrine and he quickly took in his surroundings and gasped at the sight.</p><p>Bracken was tied up and trapped against the ground with a look of pure murder on his face, pointed directly towards the dark unicorn, who had a dagger trapped at his sister's neck. Seth instantly felt a swell of rage at the sight. Kendra looked terrified and Ronodin wearing his normal smirk.</p><p>"Welcome, Seth!" He said, "You're just on schedule."</p><p>"Let her go!" Seth said desperately.</p><p>"A good performance, I'll give you credit for that." Ronodin said smoothly, "But that isn't going to be enough. We all know what I plan to do here and let's just move things along."</p><p>Seth watched as Ronodin snapped his fingers, causing all of Bracken's gags and bindings to vanish into thin air. Bracken immediately got up without stumbling, something that must have taken quite a bit of effort. Seth imagines the poor guy has been in bones for a long time. Ronodin would pay and he swore that.</p><p>"Hello Bracky," Ronodun said, "We've been traveling for a while, but I think it's time we got down to business."</p><p>"What do you want," Bracken said, a fire in his eyes.</p><p>"I want you to destroy the shrine." Ronodin said simply, "Please." He added the last part almost tauntingly, something Seth should have expected from such a character.</p><p>"You know I can't." Bracken said, "I'm not powerful enough. Let Kendra go." He added the last part a little desperately, showcasing his need to want Kendra to be safe.</p><p>Ronodin chuckled, "Of course you aren't powerful enough," he said, "But your mother is. Be a good little boy and call your precious mommy over."</p><p>"I can't," Bracken said, as Seth stayed quiet. He didn't know what to do.</p><p>"And here I thought such pure unicorns did not lie," Ronodin said, "I guess that means I do not need Kendra anymore." His grip on Kendra tightened, the fear growing plainly in her eyes, making Seth only angrier. The area grew a little colder.</p><p>"Let her go," Seth said.</p><p>"This doesn't concern you!" Ronodin sang, "Stay out of it Seth, or else." Seth slumped, defeated, he couldn't do anything! But he also couldn't let his sister get hurt. Would Ronodin hurt her?</p><p>"Ronodin, what happened to you?" Came a melodious voice from the shrine, but no person. "You used to be so happy, but is this what you have become? It's not too late to come home, my niece."</p><p>"Stop." Ronodin said, "Destroy the shrine or your handmaiden will die."</p><p>A sound similar to a sigh erupted from the shrine as the light grew so bright, Seth had to shield his eyes to prevent being blinded. A beautiful feeling swept over him as he closed his eyes, he was too beautiful to close his eyes too. All he remembered was someone grabbing his arm before he passed out.</p><hr/><p>Kendra was scared and that was a fact. I mean, picture yourself in her situation. The only person you trusted after you remembered nothing was now the one holding a knife to your throat as he bargained for your life with the one's he called an enemy.</p><p>She watched, terrified as the bargain went on. It was so quiet compared to the thoughts in her head, so she could hardly focus. She watched as Bracken lost all his bounds, but that wasn't what confused her. Well, everything confused her, but this was a whole new thing.</p><p>Why would these people be bargaining for her life if they didn't care at all her for her? Why would Ronodin be the one threatening to kill her if he was the friend? Kendra was so helpless at that moment, but when the melodious voice returned, she felt a strange sense of comfort. It was the voice from her dream.</p><p>"Ronodin, what happened to you?" The voice seemed to demand authority but was also surprisingly soft at the same time. This voice was none other than Molea's.</p><p>"Stop," Ronodin said, his grip on Kendra continuing to tighten fearfully. "Destroy the shrine or your handmaiden will die."</p><p>Handmaiden? Kendra asked herself, I'm her handmaiden?</p><p>Kendra watched as the beautiful shrine started to grow intensely bright, but when it should have been a blinding pain, it came more as a soft comfort. She watched as Bracken grabbed Seth by the arm and pulled the boy away, leaving Kendra all alone with Ronodin.</p><p>For a minute, she saw a flash go through her eyes. She saw a young boy in her vision, no it was Bracken, looking at her in plain awe, the love clear in his eyes well also using his hand to shelf his eyes as if she were a beacon, but also couldn't look away.</p><p>"Wow," he said dreamingly, "You'll never be dim." She smiled after him, feeling for a moment, even at peace.</p><p>Just as this light would never be dim. But just as the vision started, it ended all at once.</p><p>Ronodin pulled her away from the shrine and dropped the knife into the ground, the sharp part in and the handle facing towards the sky. Kendra focused on the dagger as the light erupted behind it, so beautiful even for words. And Ronodin pulled her away, her putty in his grip, for she was still in terrible shock, to whatever happened next.</p><hr/><p>Seth shook the tiredness from his eyes and moaned at the soreness in his body and the ache in his head. Once he regained himself, he sprang up from where he lay. Kendra! Where was his sister? As soon as he tried to get back up, he immediately found himself back on the ground, his head aching, even more, he put his hand on his forehead and closed his eyes, grimacing in pain.</p><p>"Don't try and get up." He heard someone say, "You'll need a moment to recover, give me a minute."</p><p>Ignoring the person, he opened his eyes and saw Bracken standing over him with his hand on Seth's forehead, glowing slightly. He was most likely trying to help Seth's headache from these signs, but Seth gently pulled his hand off his head.</p><p>"Where is everyone?" Seth ventured quickly, "Vanessa? Warren? Eve? Kendra?" He added the last part a little too hopefully.</p><p>"We're right here." Eve walked up behind Bracken, "Warren and Vanessa are checking the shrine for anything that could be salvaged. Now that it is destroyed, the protections don't ensure so anyone can venture at it. What's left of it, that is."</p><p>"It's destroyed?" Seth asked.</p><p>"Gone," Bracken said sadly, "It was one of our only functioning shrines we managed to rebuild since the Zzyzx, so it is a big deal that we lost it. The queen made the right choice to destroy it though, we can't afford to lose Kendra." The last part was a little pained by the tone of his voice.</p><p>"And Kendra?" Seth asked, desperately trying to stand up, "Where is she?"</p><p>"She and Ronodin vanished." Eve spoke up for Bracken, "We had to get away from the shrine or we could have died."</p><p>"Do you know where she is?" Seth asked.</p><p>Bracken shook his head, "I'm going after them now." He declared.</p><p>"Bracken, you know you won't be able to find them." Eve said, "We need to regroup first. We can't just go charging into battle. Wow, did I just say that?" She added the last part as a clear attempt to burst their spirits, but no offense to her, it didn't work.</p><p>"We have to go after her!" Bracken insisted, "She was right there! I could have gotten her!" He kicked a stone in frustration, an emotion not normally seen in Bracken.</p><p>"Maybe," Eve said.</p><p>"How is that supposed to help?" Seth said.</p><p>"Because you deserve the truth," Eve said, "We missed a chance, but we won't miss another. We have no chance now, but we can later."</p><p>"Since when are you so wise?" Seth asked.</p><p>"Since I've been stuck with only ancient texts and a grounding in the past few months," Eve said seriously, "Now we'll kick some unicorn butt." She turned to face Bracken, "No offense, are dark unicorns a different species or something for future reference?"</p><p>Bracken shrugged honestly. "Some say yes, some say no."</p><p>"Not an answer," Eve said, "But first let's go find Warren before he lights himself on fire or worse."</p><p>Seth snorted, "That's true. He'll probably do something stupid."</p><p>"And you wouldn't?" Bracken smirked, "Your girlfriend's right, let's make a plan. Then we can save her from Ronodin and his deception. Unicorns are peaceful creatures, but I want to hurt him right now after what he has been doing to Kendra."</p><p>"First off," Seth said, "Eve is not my girlfriend." Yet, he added the last part mentally. "And second, what has Ronodin been telling her?"</p><p>"The worse," Bracken said, "He also told Kendra he was her boyfriend."</p><p>"No way," Seth said, unable to resist a grin. "Her? His girlfriend?"</p><p>"That's what he said." Bracken confirmed, "He also said you betrayed her and did some pretty nasty things."</p><p>"I get the first punch." Seth declaimed.</p><p>"Not if I beat you to it." Bracken countered.</p><p>"You're both idiots." Eve said, "But I'm going to beat you both there. I may have no personal dirt against him, but I want to hit that jaw."</p><p>"You're on."</p><hr/><p>Kendra pulled away from Ronodin's strong grip on her arm, "What the heck just happened!" She yelled.</p><p>"I told you to trust me." Ronodin said simply, but with no empathy in his voice, "I wouldn't have hurt you. I just needed to convince them to do it, no harm, no foul?"</p><p>"You just held a knife to me!" Kendra cried.</p><p>"All part of an act," he said simply, "It had to look convincing, my love."</p><p>"Why would they be so desperate to save me if they didn't care about me?" Kendra asked, "Why would they do it for me if they didn't love me! Ronodin, you have to tell me what is going on! I can't do this without an explanation anymore! Can you at least say where we are going?"</p><p>"They are desperate to gain your trust." Ronodin said, "That is why they confuse the act. You are falling for it."</p><p>"Is it just an act though?" Kendra asked, "Was it ever?"</p><p>Ronodun regarded her, "Kendra, they have compromised you." He said, "I'm sorry, all will make sense soon."</p><p>And the world went black.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>